Going to an explorer type attraction can be a fun activity. However, each passes through the attraction will contain the same items and thus will not provide as fresh of an experience on successive visitors. An attraction's freshness can be maintained by modifying the attraction every so often. However, moving physical objects in the attraction is dangerous, expensive and difficult to do with any great frequency.
A magnetic tracking system (MTSs) for a six-degree-of-freedom (6DOF) is already known in the art. The pamphlet of WO 2008-154183 discloses a system for compensating for large moving objects in magnetic tracking environments. The system comprises 6 DOF sensor to understand the position and direction of a human.